Bump in the Night
by jessie 33
Summary: I do not own anything, I love writing about my favourite shows, and characters. Another Luke and Reid short story. This one will be romantic, sad, and a little scary. I wanted to try something different.
1. Chapter 1

Bump in the night

Luke and Reid were dating, and have been for 6 months. They have not made love yet, Luke was waiting for the right time, and Reid was getting frustrated, but he was waiting until Luke was ready. They decided to find a place of their own, Luke wanted a small place by the water so they could walk at night. He wanted a pet, they both decided they would get a kitten because they were easier to maintain since they both worked. They wanted to get married but Oakdale did not allow same sex couples to marry, and it made Reid mad but Luke was willing to move to a town that allowed it. Reid said as long as they were together they would be happy. Luke realized he had to come to terms that he might never be allowed to marry, but in his eyes they were once they consummated their relationship. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to wait until their first night in their new home. They were going to move in on the weekend, Reid got a few days off to help pack, and box all Luke's things. Reid didn't have much he only had clothes he was living at Katie's place, and he never shipped his things from Dallas here.

They finished packing when Luke asked Reid if he wanted something to eat. His Parents were out, and they wouldn't care they would be happy he was getting his things out of their home. Faith has wanted his room but his Mom said no but the minute she found out he was moving in with Reid she told Faith the room was hers. Luke didn't care if his Mother was not going to accept Reid her loss. They walked in the kitchen, and Luke was fixing him a sandwich. They sat eating when Lily, Ethan, Natalie, and Holden walked into the kitchen.

"Mom we are all packed, the van will pick up the boxes Saturday. I was starving so I made a sandwich for us before we leave"

" You are staying here Luke it is Monday you have a few days before moving day"

"I know we are going to a movie"

"Can I come too" Natalie said, and Ethan ran over to Reid, and Luke and asked if he could come too?

"Reid do you mind"?

" No we will have to see what movie would be suitable for kids their age"

"Yeah Mommy is it OK"?

"Well you seemed to make plans when we were going to have a lovely family dinner"

"Lily we can have a nice dinner alone wouldn't that be nice"? Holden says as Lily smiled saying it would be nice. Reid got up , 'Well lets go the movies start soon"

"Don't let them out of your sight"

"Mom you know I wouldn't let anything happen so stop"

Ethan and Natalie hugged their parents, and ran over to Luke and Reid, and held their hands. They left as Lily walked over putting water in the kettle.

"Lily he does seem to be a nice young man, and Luke loves him it is so written all over his face"

"He loves him but I still think he is not right for him"

" Oh Lily"

" Oh Holden you might be right, but Luke is my baby, and I'm worried he will get hurt"

"If he does he will deal with it, Noah hurt him, and he survived that"

"Noah was a good kid"

"Reid is what Luke wants Noah is a thing of the past"

"I know Holden but they are moving in together that is such a big step"

" Lets forget about them, and lets go upstairs, and have some alone time"

"Holden Snyder you have a one track mind"

"Sure do, but it is your fault you are so beautiful". Lily touched his face, and they both went upstairs together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid and Luke drove over to Oakdale Commons Movie Theater, and went inside. They wanted to see the movie, "Goon, but they knew it wouldn't be appropriate for kids. Luke was kind of happy it was Reid who wanted to see the film. It is about a Hockey player, and Reid loved his Sports films. Natalie pointed at the movie, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax. Ethan grabbed on to Luke's hand so excited he wanted to see that film too.

Reid went over getting four tickets he was tempted to get 3 for Dr. Suess, and 1 for Goon but he knew that would make Luke angry, and he really didn't want that. He walked over , and they all went inside, and Reid said he wanted to get some popcorn, he would take Ethan over, Luke could go in, and get them four seats together. Reid whispered, "Get the back row, I don't want to be in the middle of a bunch of kids."

"Reid this is a kids movie there will be kids"

"Oh right fun". Ethan grabbed Reid's hand, while Luke went into the theater with Natalie. Ethan said he wanted the kids deal you get popcorn, pop, and a candy. Reid laughed asking the girl why the adults didn't get those amazing deals that you have to pay a arm, and a leg to afford to take your family out nowadays?

"Sorry Sir I work here I don't make the prices tell management"

"Glad you got a course in manners, fine I will have 3 of the kids specials, 1 large Pepsi, jumbo popcorn with extra butter, and a bag of M&M's. "

"That will be $28:00"

Reid pulled out his money, and noticed Ethan staring at him.

"What is wrong Ethan"?

"You are going to eat all that"?

"What a jumbo popcorn, and M&M's "?

"Jumbo is big you know"?

"Yeah I can eat two of them so I'm eating light"

2 young ladies both giggle behind them, they thought Reid was adorable with his son. They wondered where the wife was, but they sure thought he was hot".

The lady brought the food over, Reid gave Ethan the M&M's, and one of the kid deals. He was struggling trying to manage the rest. He went inside , Luke saw him, and came down to help him up the stairs.

"What did you buy Reid"?

"You got a kid deal you eat like a baby, the jumbo is mine"

"We could share"?

"No way you get your own jumbo" Luke laughed as they went up, and Reid asked where he was suppose to sit?

"Well Natalie wants to be in the middle of us, so you are in the middle of Natalie, and Ethan"

"Awe that is cool but I thought we could"

"Reid we are in a kids film be good"

"Crap"

"Reid"

"Sorry I'm not use to kids please don't tell Mommy I said crap"

"Reid again be good"

Reid handed Natalie her tray, and a little pop went on her new dress. She whispered, "Oh crap"

Luke glared at Reid who couldn't help but laugh. Luke sat down helping Natalie clean up but was giving her a lecture not to use that word again.

"Why"?

"Because it is not nice"

"You should scold Reid too"

"I will later he is going to get it good"

Reid almost chocked on his pop making Luke laugh as they both stare at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid was trying to enjoy the movie, and he actually did mainly because he had his treat right in front of him. He was addicted to popcorn, but he would have loved Luke sitting beside him, but Ethan , and Natalie were sweet kids. He often wondered what it would be like to be a Father, he knew he would be a better one than his Father. He knew it would not be in the cards for him , and Luke, but he might try adopting one day, but he knew if he got denied he could deal with it, but Luke was another story. He took things to heart, and that worried Reid. The movie came to a end, they grabbed the garbage, and were leaving the cinema. Natalie wanted to go to Al's for a burger, and Luke thought he should get them home.

"Call home, and see if your Mom is OK with it"

"I thought you wanted some alone time Reid Oliver"

"We will soon but I could use a burger, and I really enjoyed today"

"You liked Dr. Seuss"?

"Well kind of but that is between us"

"I love you Oliver". Reid pulled out his phone, and was dialing his Mom's place.

Lily, and Holden were in bed in each others arms, when the phone rang. Lily grabbed it, "Hello"

"Mom would it be OK if Ethan, and Natalie had dinner with us, I will have them home by 8"

"You better it is a school day tomorrow"

"Mom I said I would, they really enjoyed the movie"

"You took them to a proper movie right"?

"Yes Dr. Seuss"

"You took Reid to Dr. Seuss, and he sat through it"? Lily started to laugh making Luke whisper. "Yes Mom he is a great guy, and everyone but you like him"

"Oh really some of the Nurses have said he is a Grump"

"Well he can be but who cares, I love him, and that is all that matters"

"Fine keep them out, but be home at 8"

'Yes Mame"

"Luke don't be rude"

"Bye Mom". Luke hung up, and turned seeing Reid, Natalie , and Ethan staring at him.

'She said OK"

"Yeah Ethan, and Natalie yelled, as Reid lifted Natalie up, and the four of them walked to the car.

They got to Al's, and went inside, and got a booth. Reid, and Natalie sat on one side, and Ethan, and Luke sat on the other. They all order burgers, and shakes, and fries. Reid smiled as Luke looked at him he was amazing with kids, and they loved Reid. He just hoped his Mother would give Reid a break, and be happy for them.

"Luke you OK"?

"Yes, I was just thinking about our new place. Once we are settled, I will have these two over for a sleepover, would you like that"?

Natalie, and Ethan were so excited, Reid liked the idea too.

The waitress came over with their order, they were eating, and laughing, and having a wonderful time. Luke couldn't keep his eyes off of Reid he wished he could move into his new place today. He hated waiting, he wanted to make love to Reid, the waiting was starting to get to him. Ethan and Natalie saw a family they knew they lived near Grandma Emma. They wanted to go over, and say hi. Luke said it would be OK since they finished eating. They went over, and Reid touched Luke's hand.

"You look so serious did I do something wrong? I know I was out of line saying that word at the theater, but I'm really trying Luke"

"I need you Reid, I'm so tired of waiting"

"4 days Richie Rich it will come fast"

"My Grandma Lucinda has a small cottage house on her property. She said I can use it whenever I want. It is really nice, lets go there tonight , and spend it together"

Reid smiled, and whispered, 'You sure"?

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, please say yes"

"Yes lets do it"

"Reid"

"I mean go to her place, but will we do it"?

Luke laughed as he whispered, " What do you think"?

They both stare at each other, both nervous, and excited at the same time. Ethan and Natalie ran over, and Luke asked for the bill it was after 7, he didn't want them late, and he sure wanted to get to the cottage, and finally be with Reid he has waited long enough. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid, and Luke got Ethan, and Natalie home, Luke was happy Lily was upstairs when he got home. He told Holden he was going out for the evening, and Holden didn't ask any questions. Luke and Reid gave the kids a hug, and left after Luke grabbed some clothes. They left, and drove over to Katie's, Reid went in, and grabbed a overnight bag. Katie was asking him a million questions, but Reid just said he was having a night out, and Katie knew he was spending it with Luke so she stopped bugging him. Reid left, and ran to the car, and threw his bag in, and Luke asked him if Katie knew they were spending the night together?

"Well I think she guessed it, but we will be living together, and beside we are grown up right"?

"Yes now we have to get the keys off my Grandma"

"Will she be OK with it"?

"Grandma Lucinda is pretty cool, but she will not tell Mom that is for sure"

"Good because I don't need more grief from your Mom"

Reid, and Luke drove to Lucinda's house, and Luke wanted him to come inside. He wants everyone to realize they were a couple now, and nothing will change that. They walked up to the door, and Luke rang the bell. Reid smiled as a man came to the door, and smiled seeing Luke.

"Luke your Grandma is in the Parlor"

Reid smiled, "They parlor right out of a movie"

"Reid stop"

Eric took Reid, and Luke in, and Lucinda put down her book, and got up hugging Luke. She smiled at Reid, and asked what the unexpected visit was for"?

"Grandma can I have the keys to the guest house , I want to spend it with Reid tonight"

"I thought you two were moving in together Friday"?

"We are Grandma but we wanted to spend the night together. Please don't be like Mom Grandma"

"Your Mom loves you, but I can't see why not, Eric can you give them the keys for the Guest house"?

"Yes Mame". He left the room to get the keys, Reid looked around he couldn't believe how huge her place was. He laughed thinking he would never have a place like this in a million years.

"Reid can I ask you one question without you getting your back up"?

"God when you say it like that I'm not sure"

'Do you love my Grandson because if you don't please walk through that door, and don't look back"

"Grandma really"

"No it is OK Luke, I don't say I love you easily, but I do love your Grandson. I knew he was different, and special the first moment I met him"

"Really you were a jerk to him"

"Well I don't take kindly to being blackmailed, and forced into coming to town. I understand he loved Noah, and he wanted the best for him, but I could see he was not happy, not like he should be"

"That is all I need to know, Luke is special, and I will not stand by , and let anyone hurt him"

"Why didn't you have this lecture with Noah, he hurt him many times"?

"You are right but I'm saying this to you, I like you Reid Oliver, and I'm sure if you keep this smile on his face his Mom will come around too"

"Yeah I can only dream"

Eric came in handing Luke the keys, and asked him if he needed anything at the guest house"?

"There is fresh bedding, and towels up there"?

"Yes but not much food would you like some"?

Luke was about to speak but Reid said, "Yes we would love some do you have any snacks, like chips, popcorn, and cookies"?

Eric said he would go pack some stuff up, and left, and Reid smiled at Luke, and said. "I get hungry fast, and I just thought some snacks would be cool"

Lucinda laughed as Luke hugged her, and Reid put out his hand, but Lucinda pulled him into a hug. She told them to go see what Eric was packing, and they left as she sat down thinking Reid really makes Luke happy, and that was all she wanted to see her Grandchildren happy, she just wished Lily would accept Reid too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reid, and Luke went to the small cottage guest house, and went inside. Luke put the box of food down, and Reid walked into the kitchen, and looked around.

"Oh my God this is a guest house this is so awesome"

Luke smiled as Reid walked over to him, and Reid pulled him into a kiss, and they fell against the counter, and Luke put his hand to Reid's chest.

"Reid we have all night"

"I can't wait"

Luke smiled as he moved close, and their lips came together, and before they knew it they were undressing each other. Luke was pulling Reid toward the couch, and Reid followed, and they fell on the couch laughing as Reid whispered, 'Not much room here". Luke pulled him into a kiss as they both touch each other bringing them over the edge as they come together as one. They were moving, matching each other with every movement. Luke was coming to his release, and Reid held him as he did, and soon after Reid came to his, and they collapsed together. The couch was small so they were so close they could feel each other breathing, and they laugh as they bring their lips over each other, and kiss again.

Reid was looking into Luke's eyes when Luke said they really should put the food in the fridge it might spoil. Reid jumped up he was not shy he didn't cover up as he ran into the kitchen, and Luke sat up just watching him. He was in better shape than he imagined, and he dreamed about Reid every night before bed. He got up grabbing a blanket wrapping it around his waist as he walked into the kitchen seeing Reid putting food away. Luke grew excited seeing Reid from behind, and he laughed as Reid stood up, and smiled seeing Luke checking him out.

"What are you doing with that blanket Luke are you shy"?

"Sort of but I see your not"

"No I like to run around free , and easy"

Luke smiled as Reid grabbed a cookie, and sat up on the counter eating it.

Luke walked over and Reid gave him a bite of the cookie. Luke walked in front of Reid, and Reid leaned down pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh Reid this night has been the best night of my life. "

"Mine too"

They smile as Luke asked him if he wanted something to eat, or would he like to check out the bedroom.

Reid jumped off the counter , and pulled Luke close as his blanket fell to the ground making Reid smile. Luke grabbed his hand as they ran toward the bedroom. They get in the room, and Reid stopped seeing a huge water bed, and he jumped on it, making Luke laugh as he jumped on the bed to as they fell backward laughing so hard as they stare at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke was laying in Reid's arms, Reid was touching his shoulder, and Luke whispered.

"Reid promise me we will always feel this way"

Reid smiled, "I promise you, but it wasn't me that was holding back all those months"

"I know I was a fool but I wasn't ready"

"Now you see what you were missing"

"Yeah but I knew you would be amazing, but not this amazing"

Reid smiled as he pulled Luke into a kiss, and than he messed up Luke's hair making Luke sit up.

"You love to mess up my hair your jealous because I am so Sexy"

"What are you saying I'm not sexy"?

"You are but don't mess my hair"

Reid pushed him back, and messed his hair again making them both laugh as Luke stopped , and Reid was looking into his eyes.

"Oh you are sexy Reid Oliver your driving me crazy right now"

Reid brought his lips down to Luke's shoulder, and his hands were roaming Luke's body, and Luke held onto the pillow, and yelled out.

"Oh I need you now stop teasing me"

"Say please"

"Oh your not playing fair"

Reid moved away, and Luke yelled, "Please don't stop Reid".

"Now was that so hard lover". They kissed, and before they knew it they were making love again. They were completely giving themselves to each other, Luke reached his arms around Reid as he turned bringing his lips to Reid's mouth, and moved even closer to Reid wanting Reid to bring him over the edge he was so close already. Reid was going a little wild making Luke grab the headboard, and cry out Reid's name as he released, and Reid held on to Luke, and continued to move, and soon after he released. They held onto each other for the longest time, and finally they got under the covers, and Reid whispered.

"I need a snack or we are so not going to make love all night, I'm exhausted"

"You want a snack something sweet"?

"I had something sweet now I want something like popcorn, or nachos and cheese, or pizza"

"Pizza remember that day the pizza guy came with the pizza he had the worst timing, I think I was going to make love that day to you, but everything went wrong"

"I know I tipped the guy but it killed me"

Luke smiled, "Your generous with the delivery guys but not your Nurses"

"I am too well I'm better but some of them drive me insane"

"I'm sure you drive them insane too"

"Probably I ate someones lunch yesterday I was starving"

"You didn't"?

"No I wouldn't take someones lunch I didn't know, but if I knew them I might"

"That is so bad"

"Someone took one of my TV dinners once , that was low"

"No the person must of been desperate to eat that crap"

"TV dinners are great for people like me, you are just spoiled Richie Rich"

"Yeah never had a TV dinner before"

"We will stock up on them when we get our new place"

"Like that will happen I'm doing the shopping"

"You no way"

"Yes way"

"I'm going to starve"

"You be nice or I will not go make us a snack. You rest, I will be right back, you better now fall asleep on me"

"I will keep the bed warm hurry back"

Luke got up, and grabbed his boxers, and Reid whispered, "Oh what a view"

Luke laughed , and left the room, and Reid laid back, and smiled waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luke , and Reid had the best night together, they couldn't be happier. They thanked Lucinda, and she could see Luke was real happy so she knew Reid was good for him, and she was glad for that. Reid had to go back to Katie's to change, while Luke was going to go home, and pack up some more of his stuff to get ready for the move. They had two days, it would come soon, but not soon enough for Luke, and Reid.

Friday has arrived

Reid booked 3 days off work, he rarely does that but he wanted to help Luke set everything up, but he also wanted some alone time with Luke in his new home. He was packing some stuff in his suitcase he didn't have much. He was excited about starting a new life with Luke, but a little sad leaving Katie, and Jacob, but he knew they were fine Chris was living in their home now. Reid was closing his suitcase when Katie walked in.

"Katie almost packed up, I will be out of your hair in a few minutes"

"Why would you say that I'm going to miss you Reid"?

Reid smiled as he walked over giving her a hug, but she had to laugh he was not the affectionate type , but she has seen that side of him when he was with Luke.

"Katie we are 20 minutes away you can visit anytime you want, and we would love to babysit Jacob but not every weekend"

"Really I like that"

"Yeah so I will see you all the time beside you, and Chris don't need me around"

"Chris actually said he would miss you"

"Yeah sure he said that for you but that is nice to hear

"Reid I know you will be happy don't mess it up with Luke"

"Thanks for the confidence, but I won't he loves me just the way I am"

"Me too"

"Where is Jacob"?

"Sleeping he will miss you too"

"Give him a kiss for me, but I will come by this weekend to see you guys"

"Promise"

"You can come to our place, and see how you like it"

"Chris too"?

"Yeah Chris too, but not Henry maybe when we are settled"

"You and your bickering with Chris, and Henry will it ever end"?

"Probably not"

Katie helped Reid with a box as he grabbed his two suitcases, and they walked out to his car. Reid turned kissing Katie on the cheek, and said goodbye as he got in the car, and drove off. Katie waved as she turned, and went into the house a little sad.

Luke was packing his last boxes into the truck he rented when Lily came out with Holden.

"Hey Mom I'm off Reid will help me unpack this stuff, I will see you real soon"

"You don't want me , and your Father to come, and help you guys unpack"?

"No, the furniture is coming today we ordered all new stuff, and Reid will help me with this stuff, and if I forgot anything, I will be back."

"Luke you know you always have a place with us"

"Yeah but if I ever visit Reid would be with me"

"I know Luke I'm trying real hard to adjust to that fact"

"He is a great guy Mom give him a chance Dad likes him"

Holden smiled, "Yes I do, but he has a mouth on him"

"Yes especially when he kisses me"

"Oh Luke run along that is to much information for us" Lily said as Luke kissed her, and gave Holden a hug, and ran to the driver door of the truck, and got in, and was off to his new place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reid got to the house first, he parked his car, grabbing his suitcases, and went up to the door, and used his keys to go in. He walked in looking around it was empty, but it felt like home already. He knew the real plus was he was going to start a new life with Luke. He put the suitcases down, and walked over to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, and smiled.

"Oh God we have to go shopping fast this is way to bare". He shut the door, and than walked upstairs, the furniture will be delivered soon, he walked into his bedroom, and than walked out on the balcony, and was looking down over the backyard. The place was amazing, he knew he would spend a lot of the time on the balcony, it was peaceful. He looked at his watch wondering when Luke was going to arrive. He walked back out to the bedroom, he was imagining what the bedroom would look like. He suddenly got chills he turned he felt like someone was behind him, but there was no one there. It kind of freaked him out he never felt that feeling before, but he shrugged it off as he was feeling a little strange in a new place. He walked downstairs, he kept looking back that feeling was still there, and it was really getting to him. He heard the front door open, and Reid ran down the stairs, and Luke put his boxes down, and smiled as Reid ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Wow what a welcome"

"I thought you would be here first"

"Were you checking out our room"?

"Yes the balcony is my favourite place right now, but I felt something strange upstairs"

"Strange oh God your not having second thoughts are you"?

"Not at all, I'm just glad your here"

"Want to help me with the other stuff in the truck, I hope the furniture will be here soon"

"Yeah I hope we are in trouble if it doesn't come"

"Not really we can camp out on the floor I have my sleeping bags"

" I don't like camping"

"No way you don't like camping"

"No bugs, sleeping on a cold ground, and animals eating my food is not a treat"

"Oh I would keep you safe"

Reid moved close, and whispered, "Maybe someday but right now lets get your stuff in here, and after the furniture comes we have to go shopping there is nothing in the house"

"I know we will"

Reid, and Luke went outside, they were bringing boxes into the house. They got them all in, Luke said he would return the truck later in the day. Luke was taking stuff into the kitchen,Reid went upstairs with Luke's suitcases, and put them in the room. He looked around, and whispered.

"If there is someone here take off because this is mine, and Luke's place, and there is no room for anyone else". Reid jumped with he felt arms go around him.

"God Luke you scared the crap out of me"

"Reid what is up with you, I heard you talking but no one is here, what is up with that"?

"I was joking around Sexy"

"Would you like me to go get my sleeping bag, and we can make out in our new room"

"Lets wait for the bed"

"OK your loss"

"No Luke I'm not pushing you away, I just want to make our first night in here wonderful, and I need food in my stomach really bad"

"Why don't you go shopping, and I will wait for the furniture"?

"You are willing to let me buy the food that is strange"

"Go and hopefully when you come back our bed will be here, and I will start putting some of the dishes, and kitchen stuff away"

Reid touched Luke's cheek, and whispered, "I love you Richie Rich, you know that right"?

"I know"

They walked downstairs, and Reid grabbed his car keys, and wallet, and left. He walked out to the car, and waved , and Luke walked into the house, and shut the door. Reid opened his door, and he looked up at the house, and he stared he froze looking at the upstairs window not believing what he saw, and now he was scared he was losing it, because he didn't believe in Ghosts or anything like that, but he was sure he just saw one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reid drove to the Supermarket he got out of his car, and was walking into the store. He grabbed a cart he was feeling really strange , and he hated feeling this way. He was putting stuff in the cart, he walked over getting cold meats, fresh bread, and buns. He walked over grabbing meats, and fresh fruit, and vegetables. He than went, and bought coffee, Tea, and some sodas, and juice. He was trying to stay away from the chips, and snack aisle, but he couldn't, and he went down, and bought a few bags of chips, and some chocolate, and some candy just in case Jacob came by. He was about to leave when Luke called him, and Reid stopped to answer his phone.

"Hey Richie Rich you miss me"

"Yes but don't forget milk, eggs, bacon, and cereal, I will make my guy a great breakfast."

"Oh I will grab the stuff maybe we can just have sandwiches, and chips tonight"

"Oh healthy but that would be fine but don't forget to buy pickles"

"OK has the furniture come"?

"Yes they are here now our bed is in our room are you excited"?

Reid smiled, "You bet see you in about 15 minutes, I might go buy some beer for myself"

"Hurry home soon Sexy"

"Oh I will"

Reid hung up, and went over, and grabbed cereal, eggs, and bacon. He walked to the front, and was in the line up, and he was looking at some magazines. He grabbed a Newsweek for himself, and a Enquirer for Luke he has caught him reading it often enough. Reid put his Newsweek in the cart , and was flipping through the Enquirer. He couldn't believe the crap he was reading. If it was true these people are really messed up. He actually felt bad for these people but he knew half the stuff in the magazine was not true he hoped so anyway. It was his turn he was putting the stuff on the counter he grabbed a chocolate bar, and paid for the groceries, and left the store. He put it in his trunk, and than he drove to the beer store grabbing a case of beer, and put it in the trunk. He rarely drank but he liked his occasional beer when he had a day off the next day. He was getting in the car he looked across the street seeing a local library. He shut the door, and walked across the street, and went inside. He didn't know why he went in but he ended up going to the back, and was looking for books on the Supernatural or Ghosts. He found the section, and grabbed a book, and opened it reading some of the sections. He was staring at a line that said a Ghost is, The spirit of a dead person, especially one believed to appear in bodily likeness to living persons or to haunt former habitats. Reid sat down reading some more, and he walked over grabbed a couple more books he walked over signing them out. He walked out, and got in his car, and knew it was silly but he was so sure his new home was haunted but why, and he had to find out more about the previous families that owned the house, and why one of them would stay in the home to haunt it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reid got home, and drove up the driveway, and turned off the car. He grabbed the books, he got out going to the trunk when he opened it , and was pulling out the bags of food. He shut the trunk when he looked up at the window he was sure he saw a ghost earlier. Reid felt cold all over he actually dropped one of the bags as he stared at the window upstairs his heart was beating so fast he thought it would stop beating. He felt cold his whole body shivered he could not move. He didn't even notice Luke come out he saw him drive up, and he wondered why he didn't come in. He saw the bag on the ground he ran over, and Reid was staring up at the window she was there he was not wrong about that. Luke ran over, and touched Reid's face.

"Reid what is wrong are you OK"?

Reid didn't say anything Luke turned looking up at the window he was staring at. He didn't see anything he was confused but he turned , and touched Reid's face making Reid come out of his trance.

"Reid what were you looking at"?

"Luke I think our place is haunted"

"Haunted are you serious you don't believe that crap"

"I saw her not once but twice"

Luke knelt down grabbing the bag he dropped as he reached over grabbing his hand, and telling him to come inside. Reid followed but his legs felt so heavy but he got in the house. Luke put the bags down, and told Reid to go sit on the couch he would get him a soda.

"Luke I'm telling you the truth I signed out these books on ghosts"

"Reid you have to stop are you nervous moving in here, and you are trying to scare me"

"No I hate feeling this way but someone is in this house with us"

Luke didn't know what to say but he walked to the kitchen to get them both a soda. Reid sat on the couch, and opened one of the books, and was reading one when Luke came into the living room sitting beside him.

"The Delivery guys brought everything but we will have to unpack everything tomorrow. I think you are tired, and nervous but you have to put these books away, and we will take them back to the library tomorrow"

Reid shut the book but he was not going to take it back to the library just yet. He could see he was freaking Luke out but he was freaking out himself. He wished this ghost would leave this place so he could live in peace with Luke but he had a feeling it was not ready to go yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke and Reid had some dinner than they were unpacking some more, Luke said he was going to take a quick shower. Reid said he would finish up in the kitchen, and be right up. Luke went upstairs a little sad that Reid didn't follow him he normally always wanted to take a shower with him. Luke was starting to get worried Reid was very distracted, and something was really bothering him. Luke went to the washroom, and stripped his clothes off, and started the shower. He got in , and never felt more lonely than he did this moment. He shut his eyes letting the water roll down his back as he thought about his future with Reid.

Reid was putting the empty boxes by the door, and went to the kitchen to make sure everything was turned off. He shut the light off, and was walking to the bottom of the stairs, and he froze he swore someone touched his shoulder. He was to afraid to turn around because he knew no one would be there, and that might mean he is losing his mind. He ran up the stairs two at a time, and ran in the room, and slammed the door so loud Luke came out of the bathroom wearing just his towel.

"My God Reid what is wrong with you"?

"Someone or something is in this house or else I'm losing my mind. I felt someone touch my shoulder downstairs, and it made every hair on my body stand up, I'm telling you this place is haunted"

"Reid stop it this is not a haunted house beside I do not believe in Ghosts"

"I never did either until I moved in this place with you"

"See that is it you are afraid of commitment Reid Oliver just admit it"

"I'm not afraid of commitment I was the one that wanted to move into our own place. I was looking forward to this but all of a sudden some woman is trying to make me feel like I'm losing my mind"

"Reid calm down now this Ghost is a woman"?

"Yes I saw her from outside it is a woman"

"Oh does she have a name"?

"Don't make fun of me Luke Snyder this isn't funny"

"It is kind of funny because I was hoping we had Casper here Ethan and Natalie love that little guy"

"Funny I thought you of all people would understand". Reid got up, and walked to the door, and was about to open it but he couldn't. He was afraid of what was on the other side he hated to admit it but he was scared to death of something he couldn't really see but he know she is there he feels her, and felt her touch. He turned, and walked into the bathroom, and shut the door.

Luke didn't know what to do so he walked over grabbing his phone, and called the one person who knew what to do in any situation.

"Hello"

"Grandma"

"Luke when are you going to come out for a swim at Snyder Pond, I miss you , and your sweet smile"

"Grandma I don't know what to do we moved into this new place, and I love it here. Reid has been acting strange from the first moment we moved in here. He thinks there is a Ghost in this place but I think he is just finding an excuse not to be here"

"A Ghost"

"Yes I have not seen or felt anything but he sure has he is freaking out on me"

"Luke maybe he is nervous but maybe he does see something"

"You believe in Ghosts Grandma"?

"Yes maybe there is one but don't you make Reid feel like he is crazy you love the man you make him feel like your there for him no matter what"

"I am but he is freaking me out he is kind of scaring me"

"Luke call me in the morning maybe once he has a good night sleep he will feel better"

"I will Grandma it is always great talking to you because you make things seem better"

"Have a good sleep, and remember listen to Reid don't judge him"

"I know Grandma thanks, I will call you in the morning"

"Goodnight" Luke hung up, and walked to the bathroom door, and knocked.

"Reid open up we need to talk"

"I will be out in a minute"

"OK" Luke walked over pulling the bedspread down, but he turned looking at the bedroom door wondering was there something in this house scaring Reid or was it just his imagination?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid finally opened the bathroom door, and Luke was right there waiting for him.

"Luke I know I'm acting crazy but I know what I feel, and what I saw"

"I don't know what is going on here but come to bed, and in the morning we can talk about it when we are not so tired"

Reid walked over sitting on the side of the bed, and Luke walked over, and sat beside him holding his hand.

"I can go down, and make you a tea maybe it will help you sleep"

"No I'm fine" Luke smiled, "You sure are fine Sexy"

Reid smiled, "Our first night here, and I ruined it didn't I'?

"No you didn't ruin anything"

Luke got up pulling his shirt off, and walked over pulling down the comforter, Reid got up, and pulled his shirt off they both were wearing boxers as they got in bed, and snuggled close. Luke smiled as Reid whispered, "I love you Snyder, and I am not trying to get out of moving in with you. I waited so long for you to realize it was me you wanted to be with, I wouldn't want to ruin that"

"Hush I know that I was wrong saying that"

"Luke I need you" Luke moved close as his hands roamed down Reid's body making him moan out as Luke brought his lips over Reid's as they kiss, and Reid roamed his hands up Luke's back as they smile at each other. They slowly remove their boxers, and it wasn't long before they became one, and were making love, and Luke was distracting Reid as they both came to their release, and collapsed side by side holding each other. Reid held Luke's hand, and whispered, "Thanks for understanding Luke"

"I love you Oliver I have from the first moment we met"

They talked a little longer, and than they fell asleep holding each other. It was quiet but Reid suddenly woke up looking at the alarm clock it was 3:00am. He felt cold but it was the middle of the summer, and it was hot outside he knew it. He pulled the blanket over Luke who rolled over, and Reid got up , and started to walk to the bedroom door. He opened it , and was sure happy nothing was on the other side of the door. He walked downstairs maybe he could get a glass of milk it normally helped him sleep. He was not sure what woke him up. He put the kitchen light on, and went to the fridge he grabbed the milk, and poured himself a glass of milk. He walked over to the counter, and grabbed a couple of cookies, and walked to the kitchen table, and sat down. He was looking around the kitchen, and smiled he was looking for a Ghost. What was wrong with him? He drank his milk, and still felt like he couldn't sleep so he walked to the living room, and set the TV up. They have no cable but he grabbed one of the movies off the shelf, and put it in. He sat down turning the sound down. He grabbed the pillow, and was hugging it watching the movie when he thought he heard a noise coming from the basement. He froze he didn't want to move but he got up, and turned the TV off. He walked to the basement door his hand reached for the knob but his hand was shaking so bad. He opened the door, and turned on the light, and he took a step down on the first step. He was on the third last step when he looked around but his whole body felt cold he knew he was not alone.

He finally spoke, "What do you want, I know you are here"? He had to laugh he was talking to himself that is what people would think. He stayed on the third step, and was about to go back upstairs when he felt something touch his back, and he turned but fell to the bottom step. He didn't know it but he screamed, and he got up, and moved to the wall, and sank to the ground. He felt it someone was behind him, and they made him fall. He was losing it he couldn't catch his breath when he heard Luke come running down the stairs. He saw Reid he ran over touching his face.

"Oh my God you scared me what happened"?"

"Someone was behind me on the stairs, I heard them. I'm not crazy Luke there is a woman in this house, and she is angry or wants something from me but what could it be"?

"Are you ok did you get hurt"?

"My leg is bleeding but it is not broken"?

"Lets get you upstairs, and we will get you cleaned up"

Reid got up, and Luke helped him upstairs but he could see Reid was scared, and it upset him seeing Reid so upset.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reid sat on the bed as Luke was cleaning his cut, and put a bandage over it. Luke looked at Reid he was pale, and he was just staring at the door as Luke turned seeing nothing.

"You see something Reid"?

"No but someone or something was down in the basement"

"Reid maybe you need a holiday you work so hard maybe you are exhausted"

"I am tired"

"Come on lets get some sleep, I will be right beside you"

"You believe me don't you Luke"

"I believe you believe you saw something"

"So you are saying I'm seeing things that might not be real"

"Reid I don't believe in Ghosts"

"I didn't either until this one decided to ruin my life"

"Reid get some sleep we will talk more tomorrow"

Reid laid back, Luke got in bed beside him, and pulled the blanket up. They were snuggled close as they were slowing falling asleep. Reid was almost completely out when he suddenly felt panic, and his whole body froze up. He wanted to open his eyes, and scream out but he was paralyzed with fear. He was cold, and he finally opened his eyes, and he could see someone standing over by the dresser, and it was a woman. She was young but it was a Ghost she was blurry, and Reid sat up, Luke was asleep he didn't move as Reid whispered.

"What do you want with me"?

The Ghost didn't say anything she just stayed there as Reid shut his eyes, and whispered.

"Please make her go away, I know this is all in my head". He waited a few minutes when he finally opened his eyes, and he looked over at the dresser, and she was gone. He smiled thinking it was all in his mind when he went to lay back but screamed when she was right beside the bed , and she reached out to him making Reid scream so loud waking Luke up. He grabbed Reid's face, and whispered.

'You are dreaming"

"No she was here she is right behind me you have to see her"

Luke looked no one was there Luke felt like he was about to cry Reid was freaking him out. Luke jumped up, "We will go to my Grandma Emma's house to get some sleep"

"Luke this house is haunted I'm not crazy"

"I know what do you want me to do, I don't see anyone or hear anything"

"I know but why is it happening to me"?

"I don't know Reid"

"What if she is trying to tell me something"?

'What Reid that we are in her house, I don't know what to do"?

"Hold me Luke I'm freezing"

"Freezing it is hot in here" Luke noticed Reid was shaking he jumped on the bed, and wrapped the blanket around him as he pulled Reid close as he whispered.

"I'm here Reid"

"I'm so sorry Luke, I don't want this to be happening to me"

"Hush this is not your fault"

Reid shut his eyes he was so tired but he was afraid to fall asleep. He felt safe in Luke's arms, but he knew this was not going to go away until he found out who this woman could be. He believed she must have died in this house, and she wants to tell him something but what could it be?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Luke woke up, and found Reid laying beside him with a book in his lap, and his glasses were still on his face. Luke took the book from Reid's hands, and looked at the cover. He put his hand to his mouth Reid was reading books on Ghosts, and the Supernatural. Luke was looking at the page Reid was reading, and he got shivers he always hated horror flicks, and thinking someone was in this house with him made him a little freaked out. Reid opened his eyes, and sat up , and Luke shut the book.

"Reid lets move out of this place, I don't want to live here this place is making you uncomfortable"

"I don't want to move Luke I'm so sorry this is upsetting you. I have never believe in this kind of stuff, and I don't know why this Ghost has decided to ruin my life but she has"

"It is a lady you are sure of that"?

"Yes I saw her twice right at that window looking down at me. Luke I was up most the night reading up on this stuff, and they say People that died a violent or sudden death have a hard time moving on. I don't know who owned this place in the past but we have to see if anyone died suddenly or were murdered"

"Murdered now you are freaking me out"

"I'm not trying to freak you out but I need you to understand I'm not making this up. I'm not scared to commit, and I want us to be happy, and not to have this over our heads. I need to know what this woman wants from me, I will never forgive myself if I move, and don't find out"

"Ok what should we do"

"We have to call the Real Estate Lady, and ask her for the background of this place"

"Reid I thought we were finally going to be happy"

Reid reached over, and held Luke real close as he whispered.

"We will be happy Luke I promise"

They both held each other finally Luke smiled touching Reid's cheek as he said.

"How about you go have a shower, and I will go down, and make you a big breakfast"

"You wouldn't mind"?

"Not at all I want to so go freshen up"

Reid gave Luke a kiss, and said he would be down in a few minutes. He got up, and went to the bathroom, Luke got up, and walked downstairs to start breakfast. Reid undressed, and turned the shower on, and got in, and let the water run over him. It felt good he was exhausted but the water was making him feel better. He was washing his hair when he thought he heard something so he yell.

"Oh Luke have you decided to join me you better hurry I was just about to get out". Reid listened but Luke didn't answer so he went back to rinsing his hair he obviously thought he heard something. He turned the shower off , and pulled the curtain, and got out grabbing a towel drying himself off. He walked over to the sink, and was drying his hair when he froze he was looking in the mirror, and he couldn't move because she was right behind him. She was reaching out her hand and Reid shut his eyes, and he swore he could feel her touching his back. He was shaking he couldn't yell out he couldn't run he was frozen. He was scared to open his eyes he didn't want to see her again. He finally opened them, and she was gone, Reid put his hands to his face, and for the first time in years he started to cry. He felt so lost, and he hated feeling so scared but he was starting to lose it he wanted her to go away, but he knew It was not that easy. He was not going to tell Luke what he just saw he was freaked out enough. Reid walked to the bedroom, and walked over to his suitcase, and opened it, and was grabbing a tee-shirt out. He pulled it over his head than he was grabbing his jeans when he heard a voice, and it was not Luke's, and it said.

"Help me" Reid turned, and no one was there but he said.

"Who are you what do you want from me"? He looked around, and it was silent, and he sat on the bed he had to compose himself before he went back downstairs to Luke.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Reid came downstairs , and walked into the kitchen Luke was by the stove he smiled seeing Reid.

"You all refreshed from your shower"?

"Yeah I guess"

Luke put some eggs, and bacon on a plate, and brought it over to Reid, and put it in front of him.

"I hope I made your eggs how you like them I remember what you ordered when we were away so I took a wild guess"

"It looks so good Luke but I'm not real hungry"

Luke smiled, "You are not hungry you must be sick" Luke touched his forehead but Reid whispered.

"Don't treat me like a child"

"God I'm trying real hard Reid give me a break"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm in a weird mood"

"No kidding but can we have one meal without thinking about what is going on in our new place. I had so many fantasies thinking about our first night in our new place Reid. I thought we would make love in every corner of our new place but everything just when wrong, and now we have a unwanted guest that I want gone now"

Reid smiled, "I would like her to go away too but this isn't my fault. You don't think I had many of nights thinking what our first night would be like. I wanted everything to go perfect but I don't know what is going on but I will tell you I'm not making this up, and it is not in my imagination. This place is haunted , and I don't have a clue why she chose me but she did. I need to find out what she wants so maybe she can rest in peace, and leave our place so we can spend the rest of our lives in peace"

Luke smiled, "I know this is not your fault lets eat, and than we will call the real estate lady, and see what she knows about this place"

"OK Luke" Luke sat down, and they were eating, but they both felt the tension of this place. Reid finally stopped, and whispered.

"I saw her again upstairs"

"This morning"?

"Yes, I thought it was you coming in the shower. I came out, and she appeared, I was scared Luke"

Luke reached over, "I'm here we will deal with this together"

Reid smiled, Luke got up, and walked over to the phone, and called the Real Estate lady.

"Maggie Steven's how may I help you"?

"Hey Maggie it is Luke Snyder"

"Oh Luke how was your first night in your place"?

"Not great is there anyway you can come over to our place today it is urgent"

"I have some free time at 11am would that be a good time"

"We will be here thanks Maggie"

"Luke"

"Yes"

"You are not pulling out of your deal are you because you would lose that big down payment you put on it"

"Just come over we need to talk to you"

"I will be there" She hung up, Luke turned, and Reid asked if she was coming.

"Yeah at 11, I hope she can help us she is worried we are going to pull out of our deal. I would lose the down payment if it would stop you being so worried about this Ghost lady"

Reid got up, "I don't want to give up our place, I want to help this person"

"You mean help a Ghost"

Reid smiled, "Yeah a Ghost you think I'm crazy right"?

"No I think you have a big heart that is why this Ghost chose you".

Reid moved close as they held each other both hoping Maggie would give them something to help them solve this mystery.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Luke came downstairs, and saw Reid sitting on the couch just staring straight ahead. Luke walked over, and touched his shoulder making Reid jump.

"I am sorry Reid Maggie will be here soon"

"Good I am sorry I am so distracted"

"Don't say sorry I know what this is doing to you"?

Luke sat beside Reid they just held each other until they heard someone knock at their door. Luke got up, and ran over opening the door. He smiled as he saw Maggie he asked her to come in. Reid stood up, and shook her hand, and they took her to the kitchen, and they told her to sit while Reid asked her if she would like something to drink?

"I wouldn't mind something cold it is warm out today"

"We have ginger ale, and pepsi, and diet pepsi"?

"Diet Pepsi please" Reid got the three of them some drinks than he came over, and sat down.

"Maggie the reason we called you over we need to ask you some questions about this place"?

"Sure"

Luke looked at Reid who was very quiet, and Luke asked the first question.

"Did someone die in this house"?

"What"?

"Strange things have been happening here, and we need to know did someone die in our home"?

Maggie was fussing with her papers, and Reid knew she didn't want to answer them but he whispered.

"Please tell us"?

"A young lady that owned this place went missing, and she was never found. Her Parents finally asked me to sell this place because it was 2 years since her disappearance. There is no evidence that anything happened"

Reid jumped up, "God she died and she died in this house"

Luke got up touching his arm, "Calm down Reid "

"What was her name"? Reid asked Maggie who handed him a article from her file.

Reid took it, and was reading it, and whispered, "Macy Ann Simpson "

Maggie stood up, "I am sorry I should have told you about this but it wasn't a murder it is ruled as a disappearance"

"Yes you should have told us about this but of course selling a house is more important than thinking of the people paying you to find them their perfect home" Reid yelled.

Luke walked over, "Reid is upset maybe you should go"

"I really am sorry"

"I know thanks for coming I will call you if we decide to give up our place"

"I understand" Maggie walked to the door with Luke, and said goodbye.

Luke walked back to the kitchen Reid was sitting at the table. Luke walked over sitting beside him, and reached over touching his hand.

"She was 22 Luke what happened to her"?

"I don't know it might not be her"

"Really Luke do you believe that because I don't. " Reid got up, and left the kitchen, and walked upstairs while Luke watched thinking he should give him a few moments to adjust to the news.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Luke gave Reid some time to be alone than he walked upstairs, and found Reid sitting on the bed. Luke walked over, and sat on the bed beside him, and Reid tried to smile but it was hard the way he was feeling.

"Reid if you want to move I will understand"

"Do you believe me that I saw her"?

"Yes I know you saw something that scared you. I am just as upset as you that we were not told about this place. It is awful that someone so young is missing"

"Dead she is dead"

"Reid they never found her maybe it isn't her that is haunting you"

"It is I know it but what can I do to help her"?

"I don't know maybe moving is for the best"

"Luke I need to know what happened to her"

"I am sure her family wants to know to Reid. You are not a Cop you are a surgeon what could we do that the Police didn't do"?

"Maybe if we stay she will talk to me"

"A Ghost Reid"?

"You think I am crazy well I know what I need to do. I want to stay in this house, and I want to see if she tells me what happened to her"

"Ok but maybe you need some sleep you have not slept much in the last couple of days"

"I am tired will you stay with me"?

"Of course I will read some paperwork from the Office while you sleep"

"Luke why do you think she haunts me, and not you"?

"I don't know maybe she thinks you are cute"

"Not funny Luke this is serious"

"I don't know Reid maybe you have the ability to see them some people do"

"I don't want to see them really"

Luke smiled "Get some sleep I will be right here beside you"

Reid touched Luke's face, and said, "I love you Luke, I know you wanted our new place to bring happiness and fun into our lives. I hate that you have to deal with all this but I know I have to stay just in case I can help her"

"I know Reid and I think that just proves you have a big heart". Reid smiled as he laid down, and Luke grabbed his papers from the night table, and started to read them. It wasn't long before Reid fell asleep he was so exhausted, and Luke was glad he was finally getting some rest.


End file.
